


Betrayal

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Centuarman cheats, I couldn't ship Ringman with anyone, Knightman flew off the handle, M/M, Masturbation, Ringman got an OC, Ringman is part of police, Shademan's a dick head, Starman gonna roast a bitch, Starman's too nice, centaur sex, that bitch is Shademan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Knightman works himself dry every day, but always smiling when he comes home to Centaurman. Centaurman feels horrible for how he's treating Knightman, but can't seem to quit Shademan. Starman is a doormat for his crush, Shademan. Plantman was a friend to Centaurman, but after his death, Centuarman wasn't himself. Ringman is the popo, and is a spy, but that's not really important in this fic, like at all, just a side story.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

The spring air stirred the trees, a bird chirped, picking up a twig, flying off. The long green grass rippled like an ocean. The sky was dotted with clouds. And there was this peace in the moment, this quiet happiness.

He hummed, watching the bird flap over to her nest, putting the twig in place. As two squirrels ran up and down the trees barking at one another. A garden snake slid over a rock, curled up and closed his eyes.

It wasn’t often he’d go out this far from civilization, but today was a lazy day, a day for Knight. Not for  _ him _ . A soft snore brought his attention to the British robot who was asleep on his forelegs. His curly dark brown almost black locks, the gap in his teeth, and how he’d wear glasses for reading up close. That was his Knight. The same Knight who traveled to Britain and to Rome every day and night. Who stayed up and made his breakfast, and often fell asleep while cooking.

Centaur smiled, feeling the warm weight on his forelegs, he swished his tail. Knight was asleep, running himself dry as always. Is that why he was doing what he was? He frowned, the weight in his chest seemed to grow. Knight was always there for him, after Plant’s death, when he had breakdowns, even when he wanted to sleep in a little bit longer. Then why was he doing it? Sneak out at night, hiding, holding someone else's hand?

He couldn’t help but feel guilty. Knight deserved someone better, someone pure...not a liar, not filth. Centaur sighed, looking over at the bird building her nest, Knight needed someone who would stay with him…

Knight mumbled, his tired eyes opened up. “Cen you feeling alright, you’re shaking a little.” His bags under his eyes seemed to stand out much more.

Centaur smiled, it was fake, he wasn't alright. “I’m fine, go ahead and sleep some more if you want.” He forced his body to still.

Knight sat up, yawned, and stretched. “Sorry Cen, come on let’s walk around, I bet we can find that lake.”

Centaur rose to his feet, hearing his legs crack. “Alright, but you’re riding.”

Knight waved him off as he walked towards the trees. “I’ll be fine. Come on.”

Centaur huffed, quickly catching up with Knight, picking up the British robot and placing him on his back. “That’s an order soldier.”

Knight laughed, scooting up, resting his head on Centaur’s back, a moment later hugging him. “I forget how soft your fur is.”

Centaur trotted deeper into the forest. “I forget you snore.” He teased.

The tease went over Knight’s head. “Sorry, let me know if I do it again.” Lazily Knight shut his eyes, seconds later he started to snore again.

_ What am I gonna do? _ The weight was crushing him again. Knight was too nice,  _ he _ paid attention to him, shifted him. Knight… Centaur hated how he couldn’t break Knight’s heart, how he wanted to hide it, continue lying.  _ I hate that I can’t pick one. _

Knight’s snoring stopped as he was trying to get a butterfly off his nose. Centaur smiled, waving off the insect, watching its’ bright yellow wings carry it over to some flowers. He stiffened, staring at the flowers.

Red and Yellow dots.

_ Plant… _

_ He stared watching his closest friend push back the horde. “Plant!” He shook himself running towards the robot master. _

_ Knight ran after him. “Centaur no! He’s infected! They’re infected!” The British robot grabbed Centaur’s waist, using his weight to drag him to the ground. “Don’t!” _

_ Centaur huffed, pushing against Knight, threatening to trample the smaller. “I gotta get him ou-” _

_ Knight reached up grabbing his horned helmet, pulling him back down to the ground, wrapping the chain of his Knight Crusher, around Centaur’s front legs. “YOU CAN’T!” _

_ “PLANT!” _

_ They froze, turning slowly to see Hornet’s horrified face. _

_ The bright yellow master walked slowly, his blue eyes wide with tears. “P-please Plant it’s not t-to late.” _

_ Plant looked down at his feet, his vines still pushing back the infected robots. He knew there was no going back, he was infected, and there wasn’t a known cure. He smiled looking back up, activating his Plant barrier. “Heh, I know... I know why you rebelled against the humans now…” He smiled looking up at Hornet. “I wish I could kiss you one last time.” _

_ “Plan-” _

_ “Knight please.” Plant begged. _

_ Knight tightened the chain on Centaur’s legs, then ran over to Hornet pinning him. _

_ “Let me go!” Hornet screamed out, fighting with every bit of his strength to get Knight off of him. _

_ Plant sighed. “Keep an eye on them Knight.” He turned away, his vines forcing the infected robot into the sea, pushing himself along with them. _

_ Centaur hissed, pushing against the chain, watching Plant sink into the ocean. _

_ “P-plant!” Hornet choked out trying to buck Knight off. “Please, he needs me! Le-” _

**_~BOOM!~_ **

_ Silence, he didn’t struggle anymore, Hornet was frozen, Knight lowered his face. _

_ The next noise he heard was Hornet sobbing, he tried to look over but found his own vision was blurry. _

_ For the longest time, he thought that Knight was the villain. _

“Cen?” Knight sat up, hugging him. “You’re shaking.”

Centaur choked out, finding safety with Knight. “S-sorry…”

Knight patted his back. “It’s okay, let’s go home. I’ll make some hot cocoa.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this chapter is gonna get deep and yes there is sex in it.  
> AND as a reminder, horses have 22in dicks, so yeah, Cen has that and Knight had an upgrade for that...I mean great for Knight really, but yeah just heads up, that'll come into play later  
> No Knight's not gonna shove things up his ass.  
> Star also bumbles into this chapter too! I love Starman.

It was rare, even rarer these days. Rare that his pulse rose, his face flushed, that he moaned out. Centaur grinned, biting softly into his neck, Knight listened to his tail swish. Knight’s legs slipped up off the ground, as Centaur pulled him up, kissing him. He squeezed his legs around Centaur’s waist, feeling Centaur’s soft fur under him. “T-this is rather unexpected.” He huffed out, pulling away from Centaur's mouth.

Centaur snorted. “Good, besides ‘work all day and no play make me a dull boy’.” His hands groped around, running up and down Knight’s back and sides, pressing on certain areas, massaging him. “Damn.” He hissed out, his back hoof clopped.

“W-what?” Knight choked out, knowing all too well he was hard already. Centaur didn’t wait, peeling off his shirt, his cold hands trailed over him even more.

“It amazes me how you keep so fit like this.” Centaur pointed out by poking one of Knight’s abs. “Wish I had a quarter to bounce.” He chuckled, pushing Knight into a cold wall, pinching at him, softly.

“W-watch it...T-the M-mirror.” Knight puffed out eyeing the large piece of glass. Centaur’s hands ran over him, teasing his thighs, only hovering over that spot.

“You watch it.” He teased, popping Knight’s button. His hands pulling them, he stepped back, pinning Knight with one hand as his other yanked off his pants. He looked down a more than noticeable bulge in his boxers.

Knight smashed their lips together, moaning into Centaur’s mouth, as a hand reached down, at first rubbing finally touching him, only softly. “C-Cen…” He knew any moment he’d be screaming that name.

“Knight,” Centaur mumbled out, once again wrapping his arms around Knight, Knight’s legs did the same around Centaur’s waist. “Where’s the lube?”

Knight whimpered, covering his face, pointing to the nightstand. Centaur carried them both over to the bed, setting Knight on the bed, as he dug through the nightstand. Finally, he pulled free a tube, Knight trembled on the bed, grabbing fists full of the covers. 

Centaur pushed down lightly on Knight’s boxers. “Goodness.” He leaned down, his horse chest pushed into the bed, kissing Knight. Laying his human half on top of Knight. Knight watched as Centaur covered his hand, then arm with lube. He grinned kissing Knight before standing back up. Knight watched, his face red, as Centaur laid down on the floor, resting his cheek on his, though.  A moment later his boxers were gone, and once again Knight was hiding his face.

“CEN-” He almost screamed out, feeling Centaur’s hand, then his arm, arching his back, his legs shivering. Centaur couldn’t stop laughing at him, rolling around inside of him. Each movement earned a whimper or a moan, or one hell of a way to pronounce Centaur's name. Stretching, just barely touching that spot, Knight thanked Dr.Light for that modification for him, if not then he’d be in a lot of pain whenever they made love.  Slowly Centaur pulled his arm out, making Knight huff, his hands fisting, even more, blankets. Softly Centaur flipped Knight over, Knight positioned himself, biting into the covers.

A moment later, he felt Centaur’s tip press against him, he whimpered, the tip was always the biggest part, the main reason for the lube really. Winching as it was shoved in, clutching Centaur, looking up to see his lover’s face gasp. The rest pushed into him. He puffed, arching his back, moaning a silent cry. Impaled on Centaur.

Centaur paused looking down at him, leaning groping his face. “Are you alright?” He always asked it, sometimes it got on Knight’s nerves, but he guessed it was from how often they didn’t do it. Knight nodded, his face red, still catching his breath. Centaur’s eyes softened kidding the top of his head. “You know I don’t want to hurt you.”

Knight grinned, finally use to the stretch, and Centaur in him, clutching down on Centaur. His lover whined, falling forward, panting into Knight’s ear. “Get on with it,” Knight said his voice shaky, Centaur nodded his human half standing back up. Slowly Centaur slid out, making Knight shiver. Knight closed his eyes, fisting the sheets, as Centaur shoved himself back in, he cried out. Centaur repeated it, moaning softly, lowering himself to the bed, Knight felt the soft fur against his back. Each time drawing moans from the both of them slowly growing faster and faster.

“C-Cen…” He forced out, licking his dry mouth, his throat hurt from the howls of Centaur's name.

“Just...Just a little longer...D-damn...” Centaur said, grinding into Knight again, his very back legs hitting Knight’s.

Knight started to shake, holding on a little longer, his own member feeling swollen and tight. Centaur always felt great, grinding into him, filling him roughly. “Cen!” He whimpered, the knot in his stomach getting tighter and tighter.

Centaur fell forward, grabbing Knight's hands, thrusting roughly into him, moaning loudly. Knight followed, the knot dropping, shamelessly calling Centaur’s name into the bed. They stayed like that for awhile, how long Knight didn’t know, all he knew was that he wanted to turn around and kiss his lover. Centaur slowly pulled himself out, popping as he did, laughing. Knight was numb as Centaur picked him up pushing both of them further on the bed.

Knight smiled, resting his head on Centaur's shoulder, feeling his lover’s arms around him, his first set of legs wrapping around his legs. He slipped into sleep, mumbling a lazy ‘I love you’, to Centaur.

It felt good, to sleep like that after a night like that. To feel sore in some areas, to stretch and enjoy a long sigh. He groped around, yet his hand caught nothing, Centaur wasn’t in the bed with him. Knight shrugged, rolling onto his side.  _ He’s been gone for awhile...I have today off...Hmmm, Maybe I should repay that debt with a special dinner?...Star’s a great cook, he won’t mind helping me around. _

* * *

 

Knight was a great guy, in, fact if Star wasn’t antisocial half the time he’d steal Knight from Centaur in a heartbeat. He wished that Knight would find someone else, someone who’d be there for him, not the other way around.

That’s why he was waiting outside a farmer’s market, dressed in comfortable clothes, and a large flimsy hat. Ironically he burned easily.  _ Shade...Bastard...Spending the day with Cen…. _ He wanted to, really wanted to, to slap Knight in the face, tell him to go home, tell him that the love of his life is getting fucked in the ass. Half of it was to get back at Shade…

Star shook his head, waiting, suddenly a bear hug through him out of his wandering mind.

“Star!” It was Knight, who was currently holding him about a foot and a half off the ground and was spinning him around.

“Knight!” Star shouted back then couldn’t stop but laugh like a drunk guy at a party. Finally, Knight set him down waiting for him to recover. “Jesus,” He leaned against Knight, holding onto his shoulder, Knight chuckled. “Been awhile?”

“Since the last time I’ve seen you laugh, and besides you looked so sad, worth it.” Knight patted his back. “Thought you’d be used to some spinning.”

“Yeah, Jesus.” Moments passed the uneasiness faded, they chatted as they looked at produce.

“Carrots?” Knight gave Star a look, twirling the carrot around like a wand.

Star snorted, grabbing the carrot. “Stop it or you’ll conjure up a rabbit.” He sighed. “These can be on the shelf for 8 months, so they’re good.” He tossed the carrot to Knight, pleased Knight started to grab carrots, then pay the vendor. “Carrots last a long time. How come you didn’t know this?”

Knight shrugged. “I just tried to get the freshest ones, and Cen eats them so quickly.”

Star smiled, even thought it was painful and empty. “What else?”

Knight glanced over to a home made spice vendor. “Let’s see what he’s got?”

Star followed, hanging his head, he wanted to spill it all to Knight, tell him everything. But he couldn’t see Knight like that, heart broken, and he knew Shade wouldn’t be the same, even if he wasn’t his.  _ Knight… _

Knight paused looking over his shoulder to Star. “You alright?”

_ Genuine worry, concern...Something Shade and Centaur lack… _ “Knight wanna sit down and talk, I’d like to discuss something with you.”

Knight nodded, his face blanching a little, he knew Star held a lot of secrets.

Star sat on the sidewalk, drinking some homemade lemonade, he watched the ice cubes spin around as he rotated the cup. Knight sat next to him, well layed back on the green grass, watching the clouds.

“It’s a nice day out,” Knight said, scratching his growing in beard.

Star sighed, setting his cup down. “God I’m gonna hate myself.”

Knight looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

Star fell back, letting his back slap against the grass, puffing out a breath of air. “Knight what if you know someone is doing something bad, and you want to tell someone or give them heads up, but at the same time you...you like the person who’s doing something bad?”

Knight paused. “Who’s this about?”

Star frowned. “Can’t tell.” He was staring up at the clouds, he wished he could be far away from this all, hiding in space.

Knight sighed, Star could tell he was disappointed. “Well, no matter what it would be best to tell them, or get the other to stop, not matter how much you like them. And if they hate you, so what? Star you’re the nicest robot I know, you’re there for everyone. And you hold in all the secrets, so it’s their loss.”

Star let out a long loud groan. “Damn it, Knight…” He watched a bunny looking cloud change into a bat. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“Do what?” Knight asked focused on the clouds.

_ Not see it? Not even know that Cen is cheating? How you’ve dealt with him for so long? _ “Nevermind, let’s finish shopping…” He sat up slowly, then helped Knight to his feet. “Just do me one thing.”

“Hmm?” Knight asked even more confused.

“Just know that if anything goes down, it’s not your fault.”

They finished shopping, Star carrying two handmade bags full of produce. He watched Knight go his separate way, knowing Knight would find out. “He’s cheating on you,” Star mumbled seeing Knight turn the street corner. He sighed looking at his feet. “Bastard…” He thought of Shade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Star's not gonna be a doormat for long!  
> Now my question is: Is Star thinking of Shade, Centaur or himself when he says bastard?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knight finds out.

He smiled, feeling the weight of the carrots and strawberries, onions, and other vegetables in his arms. Skipping up the concrete ramp, pulling his keys out, swinging them once around his finger. Pulling the door open, taking in a deep breath of their house, smelling the faint apple cider candles.

Popping off his shoes, then making his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge door. “Cen you in here?” He called, glancing around, his eyes unable to find a large horse body and a flick of a tail. He shrugged, putting away the carrots first, then the strawberries. He paused, staring at the onions, his mind far from the purple vegetables.

He set them down in the plastic drawer, turning around. “Cen?”

He heard it again a faint creak. Closing the fridge, looking around for some blunt object. Grabbing a sword from the wall, quietly he tread over the carpet, avoiding creaky spots. Looking up at their bedroom. _Centaur must be out, it’s his day off so?_

Slowly he crept up the ramp, his hand hovering over the golden door knob.

* * *

 

Knight was out, shopping, always out. Centaur sighed, his tail thumping on their bed. Once again his mind was divided. _Is it mine and Knight’s, or mine and Shade’s?_ Centaur shook his head, the phone in his hand, a second later he got a message back. Shade would be there soon. Standing on his own four legs hearing them pop.

He could stay with Knight, who was always there but tired and overworked himself day and night. Or Shade, who was there when it was convenient, but was full of energy and ready to fly around the world. An honest soul or an energetic heartbeat?

He loved them both, the mornings where he'd find Knight sleeping standing up where he'd cook his favorite meal. The evenings of running through the woods racing, playing in the mud. Knight was like that once, when Plant died, Knight was there ready for a walk in the park, or target practice. Centaur couldn't see Shade sticking his neck out so far that he'd be flying through snow just to get home.

The phone buzzed again, Centaur pushed away from the troubling thoughts, walking out of the room. A vase sat on an end table dried baby’s breath stuck out of the vase. He stopped by it, inhaling the scents. He broke this vase at least three times, Knight kept getting a new one each time. That was back in those days after Plant died.

He changed, often throwing fits, not eating, destroying anything in sight, even trying to fight Knight. Knight had been there the whole time, picking up after him, cooking his favorite meals, never raising his fists to Centaur. He remembers those long Nights resting his head on Knight’s lap as the other read out loud, relaxing him. That was the only way he’d fall asleep, long nights listening to Knight read as the fire crackled.

He met Shade on a clear night, Knight was still at work and told him he’d be there all day and night. Centaur was left alone, he hadn’t gotten out much after Plant’s death, but his legs itched for some reason. He needed to run, just run. That’s what he did, run, through the back yard into the woods, jumping over streams, snapping branches. He loved it, feeling the cool air, the moon in the sky, free. He only stopped when he noticed a massive shadow had been running alongside him. Shade was sitting in a tree, greeting him, and started asking questions. The next thing he knew they were chatting like a couple of birds, and that he said he’d come back out tomorrow night. And he did. And the next night, and the next.

Then that’s when he started lying to Knight. Like he was now.

Like he has for his whole relationship. Knight loved him.

There was a knock at the door, he shook himself walking down to the front door.

* * *

 

Knight slammed the door, his stomach becoming uneven. Hissing as he spun around. Hearing Centaur jumped up, stumble out of the bed and slam on the floor. Naturally, he would’ve rush in and helped him, but no he couldn’t, he refused, stomping down the ramp, still holding the sword in his hand. He didn’t wait to slap on his coat, grabbing his wallet from the counter, as Centaur padded into the kitchen.

“K-Knight?” He stuttered out, nothing on his body, his head hung in shame.

Knight didn’t look at him, the sword still in hand his knuckles cracks, he raised it above his head, Centaur flinched. He slammed the blade down cutting a cutting board in half one-half flew to the wall smashing into it.

They waited in silence, he heard the strange running around upstairs, flopping on the floor. Centaur cracked his knuckles.  “Knight?”

He held his breath, throwing the sword at Centaur, not hitting him but hitting one of the support beams, the sword still hanging from it. Their eyes met, Centaur's full of fear, and Knight blazing with raw rage.  Centaur's legs trembled, falling in on himself.

Knight glared at him, passing him, Centaur reached latching onto Knight’s arm. Knight stared down at him his core burning. Scanning the bite marks, the bruises, the scars that weren’t his.

**_~SMACK!~_ **

His hand hurt, Centaur numbly grabbed at the side of his face.

Knight stomped down the ramp, slipping his shoes on, smashing the door close behind him. The sound of birds was the first thing he heard. _Do they deal with this? Or just sing day and night for their lover?_ He shook his head.

The door creaked open, hooves sounded behind him, following him, he stopped. “K-Knight can’t we just talk about this? Please.” Centaur begged.

He cracked his shoulder, his rage burning a hole where his heart was. “No, or I’ll kill you.” He hissed out between thin lips.

Centaur was quiet, his tail swished. “Kni-”

He spun around so quickly that centaur didn’t have time to react as Knight's fist slammed into his skull, he fell quickly screaming in pain and grabbing his head. Knight then stomped off, his head low, his hands in his pockets. His heart broken.

* * *

 

He was still in shock, and shock was a nice way to put it. He was trembling, and every step he took with his hooves it felt like an earthquake. He knew Knight wouldn’t take it well, then again who would? But...like that? His head still hurt from Knight’s fist.

Their bed was messy, half of the covers were on the floor. The pillows were thrown around. But whose bed was it? Was it Shade’s from the long lonely nights? Or Knight from every sleepy morning?

He couldn’t decide.

He’d been staring at it for hours, his eyes puffy, and his lips still quivered. Padding out of the room, listening to only the silence. The silence was gonna be the only thing he’d hear for a long while. Not Knights comforting breathing.

Looking at the house that he shared with Knight, seeing the decorations, a shield here, and framed photo there. Dazed he walked into the living room, seeing the bookshelves lined with all different kinds of novels. Looking over to the fireplace where there was a huge painting, one that Centaur loved. A cottage, with a water wheel next to it, flowers lined the sides. Knight bought it for him.

Centaur stopped, eyeing a small framed photo on one of the end tables, under a lamp. Dragging his feet over to the table, senselessly picking up the photo. If he had a heart it would be shattered.

It was the first week after Knight finished the garden in the back. The first day Centaur enjoyed it. Knight was sitting on his back, looking tired but pleased with himself, as Centaur had his mouth full of carrots and beets.

He shifted the frame a little seeing his own reflection, his face was red, not from blushing, crying. His eyes looked horrified and every inch of him was worn out.

“I deserve this.” He mumbled slipping the photo out. Pacing around to the kitchen, looking into the fridge, his stomach growled, but he closed the door. _Ring will be here soon…_

The hour after Knight flea and Centaur yelled at Shade to leave, he called Ring. Ring was a good friend, but a better robot policemen, he dealt with all kinds of crimes, only if they concerned robots. Knight hadn’t come back, that’s why he called Ring.

Knight ran away.

Stopping in front of the glass sliding doors, looking out into the foggy morning. Hoping he’d see the small frame of his lover...He only saw Ring’s car.

Ring was dressed in his normal trench coat, no doubt under it was his overly fancy suit. Centaur noted something, though, he was wearing a scarf.

Ring let himself in, slipping off his shoes, making his way into the living room. “Morning.” He stopped seeing Centaur’s face. “Where’s Knight?” His voice was cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally something with Shade and Star.

He hated the rain, hated flying in it, just hated the rain. Landing, shaking off the moisture that clung to his wings,  then neatly folding them up but allowing them to drag.

Stepping into the house, instantly feeling warmed up. For once Star had the fireplace going. Shade looked around seeing the astronaut robot curled up on the couch, a hot cup of tea on the coffee table. Star glanced up, frowned and turned his attention back to the pages.

He only got two feelings from Star, cold hatred, like the smaller was judging him. And he got this soft warm feeling, like… Shade shook his head, grabbing one of the towels that Star left for him. Whipping himself down. “How’s the book?” He asked hoping to cut the tension.

Star paused, looking at him again. “How’s your dick?” Star snapped. Clearly, this was going to be a cold evening.

Shade frowned, taking the towel to the laundry room, flicking his tail in disgust. Returning to the kitchen looking for something to chew on, something to steady his nerves.  _ Knight found out, I didn’t expect him to be so...violent, not even towards Centaur.  _ “Damn it, Knight.” He mumbled.

He jumped hearing Star slam the book shut. Turning himself to face Shade. “Really?”

Shade frowned. “What? Knight ran off and Centaur isn’t listening to reason.” He closed the fridge.

Star scoffed, something he never did. “Really? Reason? From the guy, he was cheating with?”

He frowned looking up. ““Yeah, reason. Sur-”

Star cut him off. “Sure, Knight works a lot, sure he’s kinda blind, but he’s got a big heart. He built that garden after Plant’s death for Centaur,” Star stood up throwing the blanket off of him. “He was there every night Centaur couldn’t sleep. And you think he’s being irrational? Knight running off? Good, maybe Centaur might learn to not be such a selfish prick!” He walked over to Shade, but not to his face, just where the living room met the kitchen. “Knight literally  _ changed himself _ , half the time he was running on only 3 hours of sleep a day.” He huffed.

Shade hissed standing up, his shoulders tensed up. “Not like Centaur ever gave a crap about him.”

He growled. “Like you don’t give a shit about anything, about Knight, about Centaur, not even  _ me! _ ” A moment later Star slammed into Shade, both of them falling back. Star punched Shade in the nose, blood flew out onto his first and on Shade’s face. A moment later Star’s hands curled around Shade’s collar bringing him close.  “You fucking bastard.” Star stood up his back popping.

It took a moment for Shade to realize Star was crying. The smaller stomped up the steps and into his room locking it. Shade blinked not moving from the floor, letting himself bleed out.  _ He loves me? _

* * *

 

The door was the only barrier between them, Star knew that. Still, he didn’t care hissing out foul words, ripping off his shirt. Letting it slap on the floor. “That ungrateful,” He stomped over to his bathroom, seeing his messy hair, frowning. “piece of low life,” wetting his toothbrush, squeezing the toothpaste out, shoving it in his mouth and slapping down the tube. “God damn selfish cock sucking, vampire shit head!” He shouted hoping Shade was listening, his mouth soon filled with foam, spitting it out and grabbing the mouthwash. Swishing the blue liquid in his mouth, finally spitting it out feeling the faint sting of the chemicals. “Why the hell did I have to fall in love with that?” He sneered, running his tongue over each and every single one of his teeth.

Starting the shower, grabbing the hairbrush and going over his thick gold locks a few times. Sighing looking at himself in the mirror. “I’m a fucking idiot.” He bit his lip, leaning onto the countertop.  _ I’ve got bags under my eyes, freckles everywhere, even on my butt. One of my front teeth are crooked, and my hair is never perfect.  _ He frowned.  _ Low self-esteem, the center of attention, and half of the year I spend in space! _ He kicked the white cupboard. “Not like he’d ever care about me…” He snaked out of his pants, stepping into the hot water.

It didn’t take long for him to wash his hair his face, everything else, taking the shower head and making one last round and stepping out. Wrapping a hot towel around himself and stepping out of the bathroom. “And what chance did I have?”

He grumbled falling face first into his big bed. “Big bed, too big.” Star flopped on his side, looking at the ceiling. “WHY!” He shouted, rolling back over screaming into his pillow. “Why’d I have to fall in love with some self-centered dick head?!” This was all muffled by the pillow. “And he never once looked at me in the way I look at him!” This too was muffled by the pillow. “I hate emotions...Maybe I can ask Dr.Light to remove my emotion chip?”

* * *

 

Shade held his breath, hearing every word Star said, his ears flicked back, his shoulders sunk. He was hung upside down, his wings wrapped tightly around himself. “Star…” He said curling his hand into a fist on the wooden door. “You’re right about everything.”

* * *

 

_ Oh God, what was he doing? _

It was night now, stars breaking out above, for once the city seemed quiet. A perfect night, for anyone else. The chilling air freezing him to the bone.

Hours ago he took out all his saving, every cent he owned, then tossed his card into one of the homeless fires. 

Over the past week, he changed a lot. At first, he thought to come back later, but the more and more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to return. So he wandered.

Buying a knife and a pack of cigarettes, he'd never had them before. He heard they steady your nerves.

He needed them now. Light one up as the watched the moonlight reflect off the ocean, sitting on an all too familiar bench. Quietly he flicked out the knife, examining the blade. Pulling up the sleeve that would hold his weapon. He bit his young stabbing into his arm.

Wincing as fresh blood poured out, knowing warning message after warning message was popping up. Cutting into his wires peeling back his skin, exposing his insides. He saw it, only the size of an infant's fist, the tracker. His tracker.

He closed his eyes, letting the cold air fill his lungs.

**_~SNAP!~_ **

He bit his tongue as pain overflowed all of his senses, tearing out the tracker. Letting the bulky device fall out of his hand, he worked quickly to tear up his coat and wrap it around his arm. He knew that the oil would stop, and it was bad to have your inner self-exposed.

Shivering from the oil loss and the cold air. Watching the fog from his mouth disappear. Slowly he packs up his things the bloody knife, his money, all of it. Looking back at the ocean, then the bench the one he uses to spend so much time at, how he used to lean against Centaur, watching the sunset... He hissed looking at the tracker, he knew that they’d find it...But how they found it.

He grabbed it with his wounded arm, wincing, feeling numbness settle in. His arm wasn’t working. “Must’ve cut some of the motor controls.” He sighed shoving his arm into his pocket. Then kicking the tracker to the ground, still seeing it was covered in his oil, his  _ blood _ .

With a long hiss, he slammed his foot into it, seeing the pieces splatter all over. He smiled, feeling good for once after he left. Smashing his foot down on it again, and again. Each time satisfied with the smaller metal pieces splattering onto the concert. Finally, it was in pieces.

He sighed, letting himself unwind for the first time in so long. Looking back at the bench and there he saw something. His blood boiled. He felt the knife still in his pocket, pulling it out, scratching on the old wooden bench, stabbing it.

He left, his hands in his pockets, his head down. He still had a lot to change. Walking into the city, having little concern for himself.

* * *

 

It was 1:56, at night. There was the steady ticking of the clock in the wall, the faint dripping of his leaky faucet. The only two sounds that filled the room, there was one more, the soft muffled snoring of Shade, who was hanging from the ceiling, sleeping right outsides his door. Star was wide awake, staring at the ceiling. Glancing at the door again, shifting his hips a little.

He moaned softly cold fingers danced on his chest, one set wandered downwards. He squeaked as his nipple was pinched, his breathing becoming heavy and uneven. Grinding his hips into the fingers. Biting the pillow as a small amount of saliva started to drip from his mouth and soak the soft cushion. The hand pushed up into in hips, making him whine weakly, the pressure mounting on and on. Soon his hips were bucking mindlessly begging for more, more of this addiction.

The hand slipped in, tugging away what it could, finally grabbing him. Star moaned, letting go of the pillow, rubbing. The rubbing slowed, the fingers slipping between his legs, pushing at his entrance. He panted out, gritting his teeth as one finger pushed in, squeaking and winching as it turned around to him. Quickly he reached for his night stand yanking a drawer and pulling out a small bottle.

The finger pushed in easier now, still clenching as it stretched him, another added in and another. Soon he was impaled on the whole fist, no longer trying to be quiet. “Shade!” He cried out, pushing his hips down on the hand, a split second later he dropped to the bed, falling to pieces, a weak smile on his lips, falling to sleep.

Star failed to notice that Shade’s soft snoring ceased.

* * *

 

Centaur got the message from Ring before the sun rose. It didn’t take him long to get dressed, he didn’t brush his hair or his teeth, rushing out the door. Running down the streets. His heart pounding in his ears, turning the corner.  _ Please Knight, please be okay, please… _ He ignored the tears taking over his vision, quickly whipping them off rushing towards the small park, to their bench... _ his _ bench…

Centaur slowed seeing the yellow tape, the police walking around, some glanced up, others hung their heads. Some people gathered, looking up confused, others slunk back seeing Centaur slow into a trot.

“Let him in,” Ring called, waving for Centaur to step in. The two police stepped aside, one of them coughed.

Slowly Centaur trotted over his arms close to his chest, he felt cold. Shivering as he departed Ring. “Is he?” His stomach in knots.

Ring shook his head. “It’s not him, it’s his tracker.” Ring walked with him, over to their bench. “I had to tell you, but we suspect he cut it out, tore it and everything. I’ve check with Dr.Light, if he were to do that then the motors in his arms would stop. He’s only got one working arm.” Ring stopped, hiding his face.

Centaur did too, his face blanching seeing the smashed tracker on the cement. His shoulders dropped. Knight was out there, hurt, alone, and he did this to him. He didn’t want Centaur’s help. “You’ve checked his bank right?”

Ring nodded. “Empty, took everything out, visited 5 different ATM’s in two hours.” He shook his head, his short black hair bouncing as he did. “This is getting bad, we have footage of him buying a knife.”

Centaur hugged himself, glancing at their bench, seeing the carving was gone. Vandalising a public bench were Knight spent an hour carving their favorite quote, it was love quote. “He cut out our names.” He saw the missing chunk of the bench was gone, surrounded by stab marks. And then there was writing.

**LEAVE ME ALONE!**

Centaur turned back. “We should call off the search.” Knowing that Knight wouldn’t give in easily.

Ring patted his back. “We can’t, he’s the protector for Britain, and once the people notice he’s gone...all hell is gonna break loose and come after you.” Ring hung his head. “You’ll be hounded by everyone…”

Centaur tugged his arms in closer, his back foot clopping on the cement. “I just hope he’s alright.” He felt the lump in his throat, he saw the tears before he felt them. “Please, Knight just be alive.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark, however, it didn’t stop the car lights from hurting his eyes. He stumbled onwards, watching the cracks in the sidewalk, stepping on every one of them. His head down, seeing the blurry reflections of the stores in the pedals. Feeling the money in his pocket, his tired legs. He needed a place to think, relax, hopefully, sleep. He stopped at a street light looking around, seeing cars that were waiting, a taxi driver was smoking. Knight licked his lips, glancing at the stories, looking for one that was open at this time, one that he could warm up in.

A giant blue light caught his eyes, a bookstore, still open, people still walking around inside. He smiled walking over, his head still down.

He stumbled in, wincing as his arm hit the door. Catching a few eyes of the elderly customers. He smiled stepping in keeping his head down and pulling up his hood. Walking into the isles and isles of books, he searched and waited. Looking at graphic novels, children’s books, crime books.

He picked up up a copy of ‘The Shining” by Stephen King, just as a small women stopped by him.

“Sir, you alright?” Her face was white, she had freckles, she wasn't over the age of 20. Her red hair was pulled back into a bun, and she had bright red glasses that made her eyes stick out. She had a bundle of books in her hands, and a white sweater, a name tag that said “Sarah.”

Knight sighed, rubbing his tired eyes, he forgot when was the last time he had a good night’s sleep. “Personality, I’m not.”

“Oh,” Sarah frowned. “How can I help you?”

“I really don’t think you can, I mean…” His face fell. “I don’t think anyone can help me now.”

Sarah gave a weak smile, grabbing his arm tugging him softly. “I’m guessing life isn’t being nice to you?”

Knight followed her, trying to smile. “Yeah.”

He brought him to another bookshelf, full of journals, pulling off a leather bound one. “When my parents divorced after my older brother died in the war, I started to cut. A lot. It got bad, so bad that one day my mom stumbled in on me bleeding out on the floor.” She frowned, pulling up her sleeve. “I remember waking up in that hospital, both my dad and my mom looking at me tears in their eyes, I felt like my brother was there too.” She pulled out a smaller journal. “I started to write when I was in his hospital. I wrote every day, poems, short stories, what happened, even memories of my brother.” She sighed.

Knight blinked confused, shoving his hand back into his coat. “Why are you telling me all this?”

Sarah shook her head. “You’ve got the same look in your eyes, something or someone hurt you. And you’re doing something stupid or going to.” She ran her forefingers over the bound papers, giving Knight the ‘fresh’ journal. “It’s not gonna change your mind, but there are people who care about you, and if that’s not gonna stop you, then leave a little piece of yourself for them.” She smiled.

Knight took the journal, turning it in his one good hand, running his thumbs on the leather edges. “Thanks...Umm Pens?”

Sarah smiled walking him over to the pens then the register.

* * *

 

Ring waited, tapping his foot, he secretly hated doing this. He was juggling two things at once, his cover with Clara, acting like a human husband in a newly wed couple, and on the other hand, he had to deal with the biggest break up he’d ever seen and keep the press out of it.

He groaned unable to tie his tie, grabbing for the mug of coffee.

There was a laugh first, she always found a way to creep up on him. “Really your tie? That’s the basic thing that newlywed husband can’t do.” She giggled at the stereotype, walking over smiling in her tired eyes. She didn’t wear much she didn’t need to, after all, he was hoping to sneak away while she was asleep. “Let me guess, more news on Knight.” She took a sip of his coffee, leaning up on her tippy toes, fixing his tie. “Your hair's a mess.”

“Well someone has too much fun playing with it.” He teased, leaning over a bit to let her fix the red tie. “Yeah ‘Ms. I don’t exist’, they say they spotted him in a bookstore and a few traffic lights, I just told Centaur who must be running to the station as we speak.”

“There,” She finished slipping the end of the tie in, re-fixing his collar. “So what if I have too much fun, you are my best assignment.” Clara poked his nose. “Anything else?”

Ring nodded. “Knight smashed his tracker a few days ago, and we believe his arm is still messed up. He won’t last long.” He stretched, pulling Clara closer, their breath mingled together, she was trembling under his touch. “Think we could pull a quick one?”

Clara smiled. “You get tired afterward, I don’t think you can.”

Ring frowned, she got him. “Fine,” he teased, licking her face.

“Ew!” Clara whipped off the spit off, grinning as she pulled his tie down yanking him to her level. Licking his face. “Go get him,  _ husband _ .”

He smiled. “I like the sound of that _ wife _ .” Kissing Clara.

She waited as he slipped on his coat, grabbing his briefcase and slipping out the door. Ring caught one last glance of Clara drinking his unfinished coffee.

* * *

 

He laid on the floor, in a corner hoping not to trip anyone, the story of his life. He tried to keep himself busy, to keep his mind steady, to not tremble, and attract attention. He watched the skeleton crew of the police walking around, some chatting some casting looks over at him. Centaur sunk to the ground, cracking his knuckles.

An elevator beeped, he heard Ring’s voice. “Bring him into my office will you? I need some coffee.” He sounded tired, but fulfilled, happy with his life.

A moment later Centaur stood up walking into Ring’s office, now knowing where it was by heart. He kicked the door behind him, laying on the floor again, resting his head on Ring’s messy desk.

He saw Ring’s silhouette outside his door, finally, Ring stepped in shutting the door behind him. Sliding a paper cup of coffee over to Centaur. “I’m starting to hate seeing your tired sad face.”

Centaur took the cup, drinking it all down, feeling the hot liquid burned his throat. “Thanks, I haven't’ slept for days.”

Ring sighed, clearing his throat, handing centaur a vanilla folder. “These were taken tonight, we have a few eye witnesses, and prime one at that. She’s been asked the basic questions, but we’re still bringing her in.”

Centaur listened opening up the folder seeing black and white photos, and a date, and time. It was a street corner, a figure that was all too familiar to him stood out, his head sunk low. Centaur swallowed hard, trailing his fingers over Knight. “Where’d he go?” He asked flipping through the photos.

Ring sipped at his coffee, Centaur paused looking closely, was that lipstick on his lips? “He walked into a bookstore, talked to the cashier and then bought a notebook and a pack of pens. After he went down…” Ring licked his lips, he sunk back into the chair.

Centaur looked at the last set of photos, another view from the street light. He got a good view of the street name. “Scrooge.” He almost spat out that name. The street was well known to robots and humans like for the crimes, the drugs the drinking even the occasional riots...Centaur shook running his fingers over Knight’s printed figure, wanting to hold him close, make sure he was alright.

* * *

 

Centaur stood quietly behind the one-way mirror, cracking his fingers, watching Sarah sit in a chair and for the 5th time look at the camera and around the room, the 6th time she played with the strings  on her coat. Ring and his partner, Ryan, they looked at all the photos again, Ring cleared his throat, looking at centaur, nodding to him. "We're going in."

Centaur nodded, laying on the cold floor.

He held his breath watching Ring walk in, Sarah stood up, pushing the chair back. "I swear I di-"

Ring held up his hand. "You're fine, Sorry for the miscommunication, we're asking for your help." Ring slapped down the folder with the photos. "Do you know him?"

Centaur groaned. "Just get to the point." He almost snarled out.

Sarah shook her head. "He just stumbled in, he looked horrible tho." she frowned. "He looked...Like he had nothing."

Centaur swallowed, hanging his head, hugging himself. "Knight."

Ring sighed. "Tell me the whole visit."

Sarah looked through the photos. "He came in scared a few of the elderly customers," She flipped another photo. "I walked up to him, saw he was almost paper white, bags under his dull eyes, chapped lips, he was just wondering around, trying to not attract attention." She sighed. "I asked if he needed help, I convinced him to journal about it, write, so he could leave something at least..."

"Leave something?" Ring froze.

Centaur pressed his fingers to the glass feeling his eyes tear up. "Oh God please no."

Sarah nodded. "He looked like," She licked her lips. "Like he was gonna do something horrible."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knight makes a friend, aka a pitbull.  
> FIRST! I love Pitties! Like I've been raised with them, and no way in hell are they bad dogs. But they do get treated like crap.  
> So I wanted this to a kind of parallel for Knight, and Star, they've been treated like crap, but not as bad as she been. So yeah, don't treat people like crap.  
> Also Centaur don't you dare talk shit about how Ring ain't got no one, you have NO RIGHT!

It was cold, damp and miserable. The houses were beaten down, the people even more so. He hung his head, pulling up his hoodie as much as he could, freezing when he heard gunshots. Counting the cracks in the sidewalk. Finally, he stopped seeing a white cracking run down church, he scanned it finding no life but a dog, he shrugged, creeping around to the back and pushing himself over a broken door.

It was torn up, the installation was in piles, the support beams were rioting and the carpet was scattered around. He scanned again seeing the dog was now aware and had their ears up. Knight sighed slowly walking around, finally making his way into the church's congregation room. It was full of old chairs and glass, a few holes in the floors. He trod carefully, towards the back or rather the front of the church.

Finally, he heard it, the growling. He paused listening to the faint echo. He is closer, much closer to it. Once again scanning, getting a clearer image of the dog, it was a female who was chained up and her stomach was rather big. Slowly Knight walked around the corner finally seeing the dog. She was a pit bull, a young one who was pregnant, there was a zip tie around her neck chafing her skin, she was mostly white with black spots on her head, and belly. She was growling, flashing her teeth glaring at Knight.

“Woah, woah,”  _ Jesus I sound like I’m talking to a horse… _ Knight shook his head, sitting down, not was the time to think about  _ him _ . Watching the pit bull yank on her chain. “Hi, there missy.”

* * *

 

Ring knew Centaur was watching his every move. His mouth went dry. “Ma’am, would you mind to keep an eye out for him? And if you could convince him to stay in once place to give you his location.” he could feel the daggers in his back.

Sarah nodded, standing up. “Can I ask who he is? And why’d they’d assign a robot to his case?”

Ring sighed shaking his head. “I’m sorry but I can’t, thank you for your time, Sarah.” He waited a while after she left, waving Centaur in. “We’ve got really nothing to go off of.”

Centaur huffed. “Send search dogs, police, hell the S.W.A.T. tea-”

“Then he’d know, then the world would know, Centaur I’m not sure  _ you  _ know how 'real' this really is?”

Centaur frowned, folding his arms, swishing his tail. “Right now Knight needs to be found, not matter what.”

Ring groaned. “I understand your worry, but-”

“My worry? Hell,  _ you’ve _ never slept with someone,  _ you’ve _ married your job.  _ You’ve _ never gotten close to someone, having them carry your heart and vice versa.” Centaur snapped.

Ring paused his anger boiling over, slamming his hands down on the metal table. “And how you just tossed Knight heart in the trash? You know Centaur, I get it, Okay, I’m not doing enough. But you could’ve done something about this! You could’ve told him! You could’ve stopped it! Instead of hiding like a coward, and getting fucked in the ass by some stranger, and not sleeping next to someone who's done so much for you, you fucking prick!” He huffed out, instantly feeling guilty.

Centaur licked his lips, his hooves clopping nervously. “I just want him safe.”

He stopped sitting down in the chair. “Neither of you are gonna be safe.”

Centaur looked at him.

“Back when Wily first took over the first line, they fell a law was passed, that all robots must show positive behavior. Being that you’re both from the national line, you have much more to deal with. And if the public finds out, if our nation's leaders find out… you both could be melted down.”

* * *

 

He walked back, his hood over his head, shifting the heavy bags in his one arm, feeling the phone in his pocket. Pausing at a light, hearing police sirens a few blocks back. His pulse increased, so did his speed, almost jogging down the street, huffing, his other arm was a dead weight. His mouth went dry hearing the sirens grow louder, then louder, so did his pace, finally, the cars pass him, roaring as they did.

Knight paused for a moment, huffing out cold air, his chest hurt. He took the back ways to the church, once against slipping into the back door, but stopped cold blooded.

There was a kid, no more the, 20, pointing a gun at him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He growled, his hands shook, fear clearly in his eyes.

Knight gasped. “I’m just on the run, I was getting food for the dog here and-”

The kid froze, glancing down at the bags. “Why you on the run?”

“Just don’t want to be found.” Knight swallowed hard.

The kid sighed, waving the gun, waving the gun, telling Knight to step in. “I’m in the same hole.” The kid followed Knight into the church. “Is that for the Pit?”

Knight nodded. “She’s pregnant.”

He sighed. “Yeah, I just got her and, I can’t take her home and I know if-if do they’ll have her fight and…” His shoulder’s slunk. “What can I call you? And don’t worry I don’t have the guts to kill ya.” He shoved the gun into his pocket, looking exhausted.

Knight laid the bags out, ignoring the faint growling. “Call me Kn-” He bit his tongue, licking his lips. “I don’t want to give you my real name, so just...Kris.” He shrugged.

“Good, don’t want to give you my name, I always like the name Henry.” He sat down, next to the food, grabbing a food bowl. “Dude you’re loaded.”

Knight handed him a bottle of water. “Don’t want people to find me, no trails.” He shrugged. Henry started to pour the food in, sliding it over to the pit bull. “Why are you running anyhow?”

Henry frowned. “Was part of a gang, stole some stuff,” He pointed to the dog, who was happily wagging her tail as she ate. “ and now they want me dead? You?” He scratched his head.

“Not gonna lie, my problems seem small compared to your’s.” He pulled out the small journal. “Found out my lover was cheating, got upset, attacked him, and-”

“You like guys?” Henry cut him off.

Knight shrugged. “Yeah, found him cheating, attacked him, and now I’m running.” He tried to peel back the plastic. “Also fucked up my arm.”

Henry took the package, tearing it up and handing it back to him. “That doesn’t seem like a reason to be here in this shit hole.”

Knight sighed, sliding his damaged arm out, pulling up the sleeve. “It is when you're a robot master.”

Henry’s face when pale. “Y-you’re not gonna tell-”

Knight shook his head, pulling the sleeve down. “Why? My life's shit now and, if I rat you out, I rat myself out. So, do we have a deal?”

Henry nodded offering his hand. They shook agreeing to keep it quiet.

The kid soon fell asleep, curled up against his dog, Knight pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. “Poor kid.” He sat back down, wincing as his arm hit the floor. “Damn it.” He pulled his other arm onto his lap, taking out the journal again, opening to the first page.

> **Where do I start? A few days ago I found out the man I loved for years was cheating on me. And naturally I ran, he followed, and I attacked him. I was screaming bloody murder...Under the night’s cover I ran into the city, taking out every cent I had under my name, buying new clothes. I wandered for hours, unsure of what to do with my life now.**
> 
> **I sat on our bench that night, I bought a knife. I tore out the tracker in my arm, and now it’s nothing but dead weight. I destroyed our bench, knowing they’d be looking for me. And now?**
> 
> **I’m watching his young man sleep next to his dog, in an abandoned church. We’ve agreed to not rat one another out, instead we’ll share the church as long as we can…**
> 
> **I just can’t stop myself anymore, I can’t stop thinking of him. Thinking of the evenings we’d spend in front of the fireplace. Seeing his arms around another…**
> 
> **I hate him…**

** Knight paused, wiping his eyes, seeing tears fall on the papers. **

> **I don’t know what to do now…**
> 
> ** **I don’t think I care anymore…** **

** **Knight leaned back, sighing. “I hope he got my message.”** **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Star is generally the center of attention, but has a lot of issues, everyone comes to him for help, but he can't depend on anyone. And once he's home he doesn't know what to do with himself, so having Shade there really helped.  
> STARMAN MY BOI!

Star stretched, letting the covers roll off of him. Still feeling the effects from last night. It wasn’t often he’d do that, but for all, he cares the Shade could go fuck himself. The wind ruffled the curtains, he got up and closed the window. Scratching his butt as he made his way into the bathroom.  _ I gotta go shopping...Find Knight… Deliver...avoid Shade. If he confronts me, be a dick. _ Star nodded spitting out the toothpaste.

Lazily he figured out a nonconspicuous outfit, drifting away from his normal warm colored clothes. Pulling out an overly large hoodie, a beanie and sweat pants. Switching his yellow striped pajamas for the dull gray colors.

Finally grabbing some sunglasses. Opening up the door.

“Morning.” Shade fake smiled, standing right in his way.

Star cursed, pushing past him. “Go to hell.” He told Shade hoping that it was loud enough to be considered a shout. Stomping down the stairs.

“I-I heard what you did last night.” Shade stuttered out following him, his face red.

Star frowned, his own face growing red. “Fuck off.” He stepped into the kitchen, grabbing a cheese stick and pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

Shade stood there awkwardly, looking at his feet. “I-Is that how you feel?”

Star drank down the juice, pocketing the cheese. “I think I have the right to be a dick to someone who eats everything, snores, overhears, who's been nothing but a burden. And THEN crushes one of my closest friend's hearts by fucking  _ their _ lover.”

Shade’s wings fell. “Is that how you really feel?”

Star glared at him, slamming the glass down, not wincing as it broke. “Use your fucking brain!” He snapped, walking over to the shoes, slipping his own on, his anger didn’t dare flicker out. Not even when Shade stared at him.

“Star…” His voice was soft, putting on the mask Star thought was Shade the night he was hit by lighting. 

Star hated how he froze, how he couldn’t keep staring at the door, he just had to look. Shade stood only about three feet away from him, his wings pulled in tight, his tail close to his body, his strangely large ears dropped a little. He was playing with his hands, licking his lips.

His face. Finally his face, it was a mix of guilt, and of sadness, but deep down there was this love. “Star, please...Just talk to me…” His voice hurt like it was pulled from his heart.

Star clenched his jaw, looking at the floor. He sighed, opening the door, hearing it slam shut.

“I love you…”

He jumped awake, wincing at his arm. The sun filtered in through the holes in the walls, illuminating the pit, the sleepy teen was stretched out, using his dog as a pillow. Knight smiled, the dog picked her ears up looking up at him, wagging her tail.

Knight sighed, lightly kicking Henry in the knee, the teen slowly woke up, stretching. Looking at Knight. “Yeah man?”

“I have to run out and meet a friend, he’s not a policeman, he’s helping me.” Knight looked over at the dog. “And I have an idea for her and you.”

Henry gave a half confused look. “What do you mean?”

Knight shrugged. “I have a few friends that’ll keep you safe, and she’ll get the help she needs, you’ll both be protected, and I can even make sure that the police will never find out.”

Henry stared at him for a moment. “A-are you sure?” A faint hope flickered in his eyes.

Knight nodded. “I have some friends that’ll take her in, get her healthy, and they might just take you in if you don’t mind doing some gardening?” He smiled, Henry grinned.

It was a chilly morning, the snow would start falling soon. The two walked side by side, their heads down and their shoulders brushing. They stopped by a fast food place, Knight paid, and then the sat and watched some ducks in the river.

“Who are we meeting?” Henry glanced at Knight.

“The only robot we can trust, he'll give me some E-cans and we'll talk about what to do with you and your pup,” Knight said his mouth half full.

“Can we trust him?” Henry bit off another chunk of his breakfast burrito.

Knight nodded. “He's kept his mouth shut this long, is yes.”

They ate it quietly, watching the ducks drift down the man-made river.

Knight first heard boots on concrete, he didn't look over as there was a cough. He coughed back, a moment later Star sat down, between the two, taking a burrito that Knight saved for him.

“This the kid you mentioned?” He asked up wrapping his food.

Knight nodded. “Starman meet Henry.”

Star waved. “Got some news, but first we'll talk about what to do with you.” He looked at Henry. “I talked to Hornet, told him everything, he's agreed to keep his mouth shut, and to let the kid and his pup stay.” Star looked over at Henry. “No cops, nothing, but gardening, they'll give you a place to stay, food and a job. And if you work enough they'll send you over to America, and help you set up a new life.” 

“Wait for they?” Knight looked at Star confused, Hornet lived alone, after Plant died he couldn't date again.

“That's some of the good news, apparently,  a mechanic found his body on the shore and fixed him up, for a year he was traveling back home…” Star shook his head. “Can't believe it, he's alive…”

“Wait, wait, Hornet and Plant haven't even met me, why'd they just take me in?” Henry asked scratching his chin.

“That's why we gotta go to the farmers market, their there, and if they like you then tonight you can get out of that church.”

“Also, how have you two been talking?” Henry asked.

“I found a hooker's phone in the church hacked the network and remembered Star's number.”

“We've been talking in codes, don't worry.” Star stood up. “Come on Hornet and Plant are waiting.”

The three walked down the street, chatting about anything, acting normal. Knight hid his face so did Henry, Star didn't.

He narrowed his eyes, hearing every word, attaching his wings and tail. He was still in disbelief, Star was helping Knight. In his gut he knew he should fly off and tell Centaur, he didn't, taking off again hovering in the sky.

* * *

 

He couldn’t believe it, Star, the same man who gave him shelter, food, and was always there, was helping Knight. He flew high up, watching Star, Knight and the human, knowing that they were heading towards the farmer’s market. Quietly landing on a gargoyle's head, noting the angry face. Looking down at the three, flicking his sensitive ears to hear them.

Knight had his hand stuffed into his pocket, but every time he walked he watched a little. The British robot glanced at Star. “How is Plant?”

Shade heard about the robot master, Centaur talked about him a lot. They were good friends until Plant died, sacrificing himself to save everyone.

Star sighed, tilting his head back, his neck and shoulders popped. “He’s...alright, he hides until his new body is ready. But once he heard everything he and Hornet agreed to help you out.”

The human, sunk down between the two, his eyes flicking back and forth, to Knight than to Star, to robot to robot. “So what will I have to do?”

“Just some simple things, trim this, water that, plant that. Might have to get into a bee suit sometimes”

“I have to get honey?” The human asked, a little surprised.

“Hornet will teach you how to,” Knight said, ruffling the human’s hair. “And they're both nice.”

Shade watched as the three stopped at the end of a row, a booth with a large truck behind it. Hornet stood at the table, checking his phone, jars of honey and small plants were laid out on the table. Hornet looked up, his eyes widened, he nodded to behind the truck. “Tap three times.”

Star lead them around, tapping on the truck door, a moment later the door opened. A hooded head popped out, Shade couldn’t see his face. He waved them in. Shade hissed, stretching his wings out, taking to the air to get closer.

Landing in an alleyway, pulling his wings in, hiding his face, and trying to blend in. The street was full of people, quickly he bowed his head, weaving around to Hornet’s booth, stopping by a hummus booth and trying a free sample. Once again pointing his ears to the truck.

The conversation was muffled, but he got most of it.

A glitchy voice broke through. “-rnet and me will stop by the shopping center there, the green valley one, and we’ll meet you at the back of the grocery store. There we’ll pick up your pup.”

“I’ll bring her around,” Knight said.

Star chipped in. “I’ll help you with that Knight.”

“I can’t thank you all enough about this.” The human said, clearly happy.

“Don’t mention it, now could you help Hornet with the booth when we start packing up?” The glitchy voice asked.

“Sure.”

The door creaked open, Star popped out first looking around. He stopped their eyes met, Star’s face went pale, quickly looking away. Knight climbed out, thanking them.

“Knight I’m gonna walk around for a bit, grab some stuff you know?”

The British robot nodded, taking a seat by the tire, pulling out a small journal.

* * *

 

Star bit his tongue, trying his hardest to not charge at Shade and cause a scene. Instead he walked around looking at some of the booths, trying a few samples, Finally, he was far away from Knight and Shade was standing next to him.

“What are you doing?” Star hissed, his anger still burning from the morning.

Shade picked up a handmade wallet. “I could ask you the same thing.” He said in a sly tone.

Star glared at him from under his baggy hood. “At least I’m helping a friend, that’s right  _ helping _ . Something  _ you _ don’t understand.”

Shade growled, setting the wallet down. “Yeah but not helping Ring or Centaur?”

Star stared at a hand-woven blanket. “Centaur deserved it, and don’t think you’ve cleaned your hands from this.” He pointed at the blanket asking who made it, then buying it, wrapping it around himself. “I could kick you out.” He walked over to another booth looking at goat soaps.

Shade drew in a long breath of air. “Letting Knight continued his tantrum isn’t gonna make anything better.”

Star laughed, smelling a soap. “I should’ve ratted you out when I first found out, but then that wouldn’t stop Knight’s rage. Now would it?”

Shade bit his lip. “Star...I know how you feel and-”

“Get out of here Shade, just leave.” Star snapped tossing the blanket at him, then two of the soaps. “Go home, or Knight will know.”

Shade blinked, looking at his feet.

Star stormed off, paying the booth owner and walking towards Knight.

* * *

 

Knight shoved his journal into his pocket, looking up at Star, smiling. “I honestly can’t thank you enough, Hornet and Plant are the only real friends I have.” Star offered his hand, Knight took it, standing up.

Star gave a weak smile. “Hey, at least you don’t have a crush on a giant dick.” He shrugged, the two of them walking over to Hornet.

“How is he?” Knight said softly, picking up one of the golden jars.

Hornet sighed, scratching the back of his head. “You heard what happened when he came home, right?” Hornet looked exhausted like he hadn’t been able to sleep for years. Knight nodded, Star frowned. “I thought he was a ghost or some zombie,” Hornet licked his lips, hanging his head. “I panicked, screamed, calling him a demon, a monster...It took me hours to relax, trapping myself in our room. I didn’t wise up until I hear him crying...He explained everything to me, that he was found, repaired and walked all the way back here.” Knight held his breath, imagining what it would’ve been like, Star’s mouth hung open. “After that, he’s been hiding, staying in the shadows, my poor little flower. And I haven’t been too friendly to him either, keeping my distance, working later hours…” Hornet shook his head.

“Hornet.” Star’s voice was soft, understanding, no wonder everyone talked to him, or looked at him for answers. The space robot gave the bug themed robot a hug. “It’s still Plant, and everyone knows that you still love him.”

“I mean...How can he still stay with me?” Hornet said, his voice sounded numb like he wasn’t really there.

“Like how you shut yourself out from the world after...after his ‘death’. He was half of you, broken and lost, and right now you’re trying to lose him again...Don’t, for you’ll shut the world out again. Hornet, he loves you, and you love him too. Now please, go into that truck, hug him, talk to him, don’t do anything because there’s that kid in there. But he’s walked for miles, just for you, and you’ve shut down for him.”

Knight’s mouth went dry, he didn’t know Star had such a way with words. “I mean it could be worse.”

Star nodded. “You could be one of us lucky guys.” He shrugged, laughing. “At least you didn’t have your heart ripped out by a giant dick twitch.”

“Or falling asleep over a stove for some back stabbing flea inhabited bastard.”  Knight pitched in, he always liked how Hornet and Plant were in public. Plant was known to drag Hornet around, looking at everything that caught his eye, Hornet would get bored and start messing around. Knight remembered seeing them in a store and Hornet, the intimidating quiet giant picks up a dress and walk up to Plant and ask if it made him look fat. Plant snorted, staying no, that it made him look slutty, then kiss him. Hornet always had the reddest face when Plant did that.

It would be nice to see that again or to at least have someone who’d make him squeamish in public.

Hornet sighed, glancing back at the truck. “Okay, I’ll talk to him, but I’m kicking the kid out. See you two later.” Hornet stood up, placing a sign that said ‘went for tea’.

Knight smiled, walking off, Star followed him a moment later. “I hope it turns out well.”

“I hope Hornet doesn’t get horny in front of the kid,” Star said, giving Knight a dirty look.

“Plant needs to pollinate some time.” Knight joked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get wrecked Shade.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry small first chapter, it'll pick up, really quickly.  
> NOT AS FAST AS QUICKMAN PICKS UP FLASHMAN!  
> oh God help me


End file.
